True Mates
by lovelydeadsmiles
Summary: Its been a couple months since the break-up and Isabella has moved past the depressed stage and is getting back on track with her life. A strange encounter in the woods surrounding Port Angeles turns her world upside down...again.
1. Prologue

(AN: okay so first of all sorry for all the updates and rewrites and confusion with the story. i have finally gotten it worked out so hopefully ill be updating constantly. this is the final draft or what ever of the story so i wont be rewriting the chapters i post from now on since im going to start reviewing them over and per to make sure the are okay. i would like to give a BIG THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. and thankyou for continuing to. i dont hae a beta so any mistakes are mine thugh i try to make sure there arent any some things slip through. this is my first story so please bare with me through it that i have my outline of it planned so itll definitely be completed. oh and if you have already read please reread from the beginnig since its been rewritten. thanks :). )

* * *

_Prologue_

_Isabella P.O.V_

_Edward has been distant ever since my eighteenth birthday party. I haven't even seen any of the others. I keep trying to tell him I don't blame them for what happened that it's okay, but he doesn't listen. It was getting incredibly frustrating; he hasn't even kissed me since that day. I'm planning on confronting him about his behavior later today._

_School has just ended and I made my way over to his car, leaning on the side. A few moments later I saw him making his way over to the car. As soon as he was within normal human hearing distance I opened my mouth to let out the speech I practiced but he interrupted me._

_"We need to talk" he stated rather monotonously._

_"Yes, we do, why have you been so distant? I told you I don't blame anyone for what happened, it's okay, I"_

_"Not here," he interrupted, completely ignoring what I just said, "meet me at your house."_

_Before I could even reply he was in his car and driving away. An annoyed sigh left me as I made my way over to my truck. I got in and made my way to my house. The whole way thinking about what I was going to say._

_When I got to the house I got out and waited for him on my front porch. No more than a minute later and he was walking out of the forest beside my house. He motioned for me to follow, an emotionless mask on his face._

_I had a bad feeling about this as I followed him through the forest. We stopped in the middle of a clearing and he turned to face me._

_"We're leaving" he said with that same monotone voice._

_"Oh...um…okay. I just have to talk to Charlie, pack, and-"_

_"Without you" he interrupted._

_"Wha- what do you mean without me? All of you?" I asked, my voice sounding a little strained._

_"Yes, all of us, my family has already left and I'll be joining them today."_

_"Bu- but why? Are you coming back?" I choked out as tears began to flow from my eyes at the thought of him and my family leaving me behind._

_"Because I do not love you and I never have. I was infatuated with your blood, your scent, what I couldn't have. You were just a toy, something to entertain us and we have gotten bored and tired of you so we're leaving, and we're not returning." His voice never strayed from that empty tone and I could feel my heart breaking at his words._

_"No, pl- please don't lea- leave me, please." I was starting to beg at this point. The thought of him leaving me, not loving me, was killing me._

_"It'll be like we never existed. You'll get over it, eventually. All I ask is that you try to live a happy human life. Don't do anything stupid."_

_"Wai-wait don't-". I try to tell him not to leave stepping towards him, but he steps backs and turns around. Looking at me over his shoulder as he says_

_"Goodbye Isabella." And then he was gone._

_I just stood there, staring at the spot he just disappeared from trying to fully process what just happened. Then I fell to the floor on my knees as my heart shattered. I don't understand why he said those things, why he left me. He said I was his mate, his forever. He lied to me and played with me, I was nothing but a toy. And now I'm worthless and alone without him._

_At that thought I fell forward onto the ground bursting into tears, sobs wracking my body as I curled into a fetal position. Trying to keep together what was left of me by wrapping myself with my arms. Alone. He left me. They all left me. How could they leave me? They didn't even say goodbye. They really don't care about me. They never really loved me. He never loved me. Of course he didn't, I wasn't, am not, good enough for him, for them._

_A loud sob leaves my throat and I start to shiver from the coldness of the ground, but I can't bring myself to move. I don't feel like moving. I just want him, all of them, to come back._

_I don't know how long I was there crying and sobbing on the forest floor, rocking myself back and forth repeating the same thoughts over and over._

_I heard someone coming towards me and speaking to me but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I didn't fight when they picked me up and started walking God knows where, I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I closed my eyes and just kept sobbing silently in the stranger's arms, unknowingly falling asleep, my body exhausted from hours of crying._

_When I reopened my eyes I found myself in my bed, my throat sore, and for a moment I thought it was a dream, I hoped it was. I got up and called Edward, then Alice and when all their phones turned out to be disconnected I realized it truly did happen. He really did leave me. He really did say all those things._

_I crawled back into my bed crying again as I thought of everything he told me. He never loved me, I was just a toy to him, to his family. I don't know what hurt more, that they all left me or that they lied to me._


	2. Chapter 1

(AN: if you have already read please reread from the beginnig since its been rewritten. thanks :). )

Chapter 1

Isabella P.O.V

It's been three months since he left me alone in the middle of the forest. The first two months I was the equivalent of a zombie, catatonic in a way. He took away such a big part of me when he left that I didn't know how to move on. Luckily, my grades didn't suffer. In fact they got better. I actually managed to get straight A's, mostly since all I did for those months was go to school and then go straight home to cook for Charlie and do schoolwork. I was thankful didn't push me to tell him anything. All he knew was that they left. The whole town knows they left.

By the middle of the third month, I started to break out of the haze that surrounded my mind. I thought about everything I had ever done with him. All the time we spent together. I don't know how it took me this long to realize how obsessed and infatuated I was with him. Yes, it was infatuation and not love. I was obsessed with the idea of him, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect family, the perfect life. I didn't see how controlling and possessive he was. He didn't treat me as a person, I was a possession to him, and just a weak girl he could form to his liking. I'm pretty sure the only reason, other than my blood according to him, that he took an interest in me was because he couldn't read my mind like everyone else. He couldn't figure me out without knowing me. I realized every time I tried to speak for myself and make my own decision he would dazzle me into forgetting about it and going along with his words. When I realized how truly messed up my relationship with him was, that was when I came back to the living. I was and still am mad at him for what he did to me, though I still feel the pain of their abandonment and betrayal.

Slowly, I started talking more to my friends at school and actually paying attention to them during lunch. I actually accepted an invitation from Angela and Jessica to go with them to Port Angeles this Friday, promising not to run off like last time.

So now I'm getting ready to go out with them, pulling on a black band shirt and grey skinny jeans with my black converse. I might of taken a liken to the darker, subdued shades of color. I brushed my long brown hair back into a ponytail and applied some Chap-stick after washing and drying my face in the bathroom. I haven't really put much effort into my appearance lately but this is better than how I used to go to school, a great improvement actually.

The sound of a car horn shakes me out of my thoughts as I was looking myself over in the mirror. Making me grab my messenger bag, stuffing my phone into it, and my keys in a rush and heading to the door calling out a goodbye to Charlie.

When I told him of my plans I could see how relieved he was that I was improving. I felt awful making him worry like that over something as stupid as a break-up and I promised myself to get better, to get over it completely.

I opened the door and locked it behind me, jogging down to Jessica's car and getting in the back. I greeted them quietly with a small smile once I was seated. They responded with a reassuring smile and a loud 'took you long enough' respectively.

The car ride to Port Angeles was spent discussing what we were going to do, well them discussing it while I added a thing or two occasionally. Apparently we were going to go shopping, have some dinner, then go to the movies, a full out girls night according to Jessica. I didn't mind I needed to do something even remotely fun.

We spent a good two and a half hours walking around the mall looking at everything and going into every other store. We went to dinner after Jessica started to complain about barely having eaten anything, and then headed towards the cinema next door to the mall forty minutes later. We were watching some new romantic comedy that just came out, I don't even remember the name of it. Halfway through it I told them I needed some fresh air and that I'll meet them outside when it's over. I really couldn't take a romantic comedy right now.

After assuring them I was fine I walked out the theater and headed out the cinema. As soon as I exited the cinema I breathed in the fresh air relaxing now that I wasn't surrounded with people laughing about the clumsy attempts of a guy trying to ask out the girl he liked.

I looked out towards the forest, the nightlight giving it a mysterious allure, something about it making me want to go in. So I began a walk down the path lining the forest to pass the time making sure I had my cell with me before I left. I had been walking for a good ten minutes, venturing into the forest after the fourth minute, when the sound of hard objects colliding a little further in caught my interest.

I dubiously walked towards the noise coming somewhere from within the surrounding forest. For some reason feeling like I should keep myself hidden. When I got to the source of the noise, looking over a rather large bush, I stopped dead in my tracks unable to move or react to the scene before me. I just stood still behind a bush, watching as two vampires collided in a fight.

One was a guy who looked like he was no older than eighteen with short brown hair and a scar on his left cheek running down his jaw. He looked pretty beaten up with cracks all over his body and his left arm limp at his side. He was very clearly frustrated and enraged attacking the other one at any chance he got.

The other vampire made my breathe catch. She, yes a she, was controlled and graceful, fighting like this was a dance she already mastered. She had long jet black hair, no older than twenty, maybe, and her flawless skin barely showed any scars or cracks, at least not to my human eyes. I was immediately enthralled by her. Not taking a moment to think through the situation I found myself in.

When I released a breathe I didn't realize I was holding, not even a minute after I noticed them, both stopped seemingly just now noticing the human spectator after the couple of seconds I've been here. The guy was the first to react having taken a huge breathe and getting a whiff of my scent. His eyes darkened and he charged at me. The girl though used his hunger as an advantage and charged at him, jumping onto his back and ripping his head off. Then proceeding to rip off the rest of his body limb by limb. I stood there in shock and horror at what was happening as she took out a lighter and set the pieces of his body on fire. Watching it light up and turn to ash. That was when she finally acknowledged my presence.

I couldn't move as she stalked towards me with a curious smirk and mischievous eyes. I had no idea what was going through her head but I was definitely panicking in mine.

When she was standing no more than a feet in front of me she spoke and my stomach fluttered at the smooth silky tone of her voice, though I barely notice through my fear.

"Well, why hello there little human." She said, her voice and posture showing only amusement.

"Uh...um...h-hi." I stuttered out, my cheeks heating up at my lack of speaking. Well at least I spoke at all

She chuckled at my response, then looked me up and down seemingly taking in my appearance, a contemplative look on her flawless face.

I stayed silent as she did so. Taking this moment to fully look at her now that I could see her more clearly. She was beautiful, even in vampire standards, her hair framed her face with a long side-swept bang that covered half of her right eye. She was wearing a black shirt, an ironic 'bite me' in white plastered on it, with a leather jacket, black jeans with a silver chain as a belt, and black combat boots. Her eyes shone a bright red and it amazed me that it hadn't darkened with her standing so close. She must have great control.

I bushed again realizing that I said that last bit out loud when she laughed and mockingly bowed 'thanking me'. I have no idea what is happening with me. Why am I not running scared right now after what I just witnessed this very vampire do?

I tripped over my words trying to apologize but she interrupted me.

"So let's see little human, you stumble upon two vampires fighting and don't run or scream even when one goes to attack you. Then still stay after watching the other kill and set the first one on fire. Where you proceed to comment on their control. Ha. Do you have any survival instincts? I can tell you already know of us given your reactions and your comment so maybe not." She says with that same hint of amusement still lacing her voice.

"Oh. Well I've been told multiple times that I'm strange for a human and have no self-preservation. So I guess that's true. Though I don't really get what everyone actually mean by that since I do get scared." I tell her, then cover my mouth shocked I said that so casually given my situation. Not to mention I basically told her I'm scared though I actually feel calm in her presence, not really frightened now that we're talking. Strange.

"And whose told you this? The one who introduced you to my kind?" She asks.

I hesitate briefly but then nod, replying "The Cullen's told me that all the time. They were the first vampires I ever met."

That seemed to highly interest her.

"The Cullen's as in the animal drinkers who are all chummy with the leader of the Volturi. That's a shock. Hm. How do you know them?"

"Oh. Well I kind of dated Edward for a couple of months." I replied quietly. Though I was surprised at how easy it was to tell her about him, even if it wasn't much. I haven't said his name since that day.

That really shocked her.

"You were involved with a Cullen. Actually dated one, a vampire. Wow. How did you manage to get caught up in the vampire world and come out alive and sane?" she paused for a moment then continued teasingly "Well as sane as you could be given the current situation."

Well that's insulting.

"For your information I am completely sane." I huffed and crossed my arms completely forgetting my situation.

"Oh yes because a sane human being would be having this conversation after what they witnessed." She said in a condescending tone that made me want to slap her.

I opened my mouth to reply then realized she had a point. There really is something wrong with me right now. Even though I realized that I still lowered my head and muttered a 'whatever' with a childish pout directed at the ground.

She seemed to find this extremely amusing given that she snorted very unvampire-like when she laughed at my reaction.

I snapped my head up at the sound and found my lips curling up a little at the sound. It was quite adorable the way she just covered up her mouth after realizing what came out.

I was about to call her out on it when my phone ringing out startled me. I rushed to take out my cell and answered the call looking at the vampire girl that was now standing indifferently in front of me.

"Hello?" I said, some of my annoyance at the interruption seeping into my voice.

"Bella, where are you we got out like ten minutes ago and we don't see you anywhere."

"Oh shit sorry Jess I was walking around and I kind of completely lost track of time." I tell her turning away from the vampire whose obviously listening.

"Well hurry up and get back. Angela has to get back to watch her brothers or whatever and I'm tired."

"Okay. Okay. I'll be there soon, just meet me at the front with the car."

I hang up before she can reply and turn back around only to find that I'm alone. I let out a sigh and make my way back to the cinema thinking about the strange encounter. Did that really just happened? How am I not completely freaking out right now? And why did she just leave?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven P.O.V

As soon as she turns her back to me I jump up onto a branch on a nearby tree needing to process everything that happened. The little human, Bella as her friend called her, is quite interesting. There's something about her that made me spare her in the woods instead of draining her as soon as she saw me kill that vampire. There's this pull that draws me to her and the only reason for my thoughts and actions is the last thing I thought would happen when I arrived here. Though, as soon as I locked eyes with her hazel browns I knew it to be true.

Mate. The strange little human girl is my mate. My mate is a human girl. A human girl who has dated a vampire, a Cullen no less.

That thought pisses me off. How dare that ignorant vampire go near my mate? I have to find out exactly what happened there.

When I look towards her again I see her walking off back to her friends. I jump down and follow her making sure to stay in the shadows. I follow her to the front of the cinema where she climbs into a car with two other girls her age, her friends I guess. I follow them home to make sure my mate gets there safely and to see where she lives.

Over an hour later they pull up to a two-story white house. They say their goodnights and then my mate steps out of the car and waves them off. She steps up to the front door, unlocks it then enters. I scale the house and find a tree sitting next to what appears to be the window to her room. How convenient for me.

I listen as she pours herself a glass of what I'm guessing is water then walks up the stairs. A few moments later the door to the room opens and she walks in setting the glass on her nightstand than dropping her bag next to her bed.

She flops onto the bed seemingly exhausted and breathes out "What a weird night," and I resist the urge to laugh at that understatement.

I watch as she lays there lost in her thoughts, most likely about our little encounter. She stays there a while and I'm content just being near her. I lay back against the tree and sigh, relaxing.

A few moments later the sound of a car pulling into the driveway brings me out of my meditative state and I look down to see a cop getting out of the sheriff car. I start to worry about what could have happened that required the sheriff to be here, but when he opens the door with a key and calls out "Bells, you home?" I calm down realizing he must be her father.

Sure enough my mate calls back "Yeah, dad" from the same spot lying on her bed. She then gets up and heads downstairs. I hear him ask her how her night went and she answers just fine as she begins their dinner. Twenty minutes later their eating and I'm glad the awful smell isn't too close to me though I can still smell it. They exchange words on their daily activities and this time I do laugh quietly when she mentions her run-in with 'some strange girl'.

Please I'm the normal one.

A while later after she's finished her meal she tells him she's going to bed and heads back to her room. I turn my head away when she goes to change, not wanting to invade her privacy. Well that bit of privacy. Then wait until I hear her climbing under the sheets to look back. A small smile graces my lips when I see she has fallen asleep mere moments after she hit the pillow, a peaceful expression on her beautiful face.

I jump off the tree and decide to go hunt while she sleeps even though I hunted a couple of days ago. I have to make sure I don't hurt my mate even if I have great control. I'll return in the morning to talk with her.

When morning hits I sneak into an empty house to shower and change into new clothes to look presentable in front of my mate. I am now wearing a grey hoodie over a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that I 'borrowed' from some teenage girl's closet along with my favorite pair of black combat boots. Making sure I look great, though pointless given my inhuman beauty, I take off towards my mate's house

I thought a lot over the night on how I am going to proceed and have decided that I will befriend my mate first. Humans don't feel the connection as strongly as we do, which is why it is unusual to find your mate in a human. So I thought it best to take things slowly to make sure my mate will fully return my affections. I have to change her because of the Volturi law, yes, but I refuse to do it against her wishes.

Now I'm standing on my mate's front porch knowing she's the only one home. I knock twice on the door and wait for her to open the door thanking the Gods she already knows what I am. Now I won't have to lie.

As soon as the door swings open our eyes connect and I feel the now familiar tug at my dead heart. My mate's dressed in a simple light blue shirt and grey sweatpants, her hair tied up into a messy bun, looking utterly adorable. Though I'll never say that aloud.

Her expression though makes me chuckle and let out an overly enthused "Surprise!"

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" she stutters out, still looking quite dumbfounded by my visitation.

"I'm here to drain you dry obviously." I tell her dryly, trying not to laugh. She looks absolutely terrified until I let out a chuckle and a teasing smile forms on my lips. I don't want to scare my mate. That much.

At my teasing expression her eyes narrow as she glares at me though she looks anything but menacing.

"Ha-ha." She says in a sarcastic tone that makes my smile that little bit bigger. "What are you doing here?"

"You're strange." I tell her simply. Not wanting her to know she's my mate yet.

She looks offended for a moment before she grits out "Well you're stranger."

"No, I don't think so. You're definitely up there in strangeness little human." I tease her, loving how she's doesn't seem scared or weirded out by my showing up at her house.

Her grumbled 'whatever' makes me chuckle again, shouting out a 'Ha, thought so' for added effect.

She surprises me when she just turns around and walks back to the kitchen where she previously was. Leaving the door open as an invitation. And though it shocks me as well, it warms me to know that my mate has already put at least a bit of trust in me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isabella P.O.V

Whatever. She's definitely stranger than me.

Annoyed at her teasing and avoidance of my original question I just turn back around into the house. Leaving the door open as an invitation.

Yes, I'm inviting a vampire into my home but I don't think she'll do anything to me. If she let me go last night than I doubt she actually wants to harm. And her presence gives me a sense of safety, not fear.

I enter the kitchen where I was previously preparing my breakfast. I see her enter the kitchen but don't say anything until I've finished cooking and now sitting to eat. I open my mouth to speak but she interrupts me, "I have bad timing."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused by her statement.

"I arrived right when you were beginning your breakfast and it's not the best 'fragrance' for us," she replies scrunching her nose a bit.

What is she talking abo- Oh. The food doesn't smell good to vampires. I forgot they don't really eat food anymore. They drink blood, human blood normally. Her eyes aren't dark and she seems to be relaxed I wonder, "Are you okay," at her confused expression I clarify, "With your th-thirst?"

"Oh you mean if I've hunted?" I nod my head and she chuckles before answering, "Yea a couple of hours ago."

"Oh okay." That's good, then she won't attack me if she just 'ate'. Wait but- the glass I was just holding slips from my hand and crashes on the floor at my realization. "Y-you drink human blood… your e-eyes…and that means y-you just k-killed someone."

Oh My God. I start to hyperventilate, panicking as my natural instinct too freak in her presence seems to kick in now. Why do I always do this, at least the last vampires were animal drinkers. I knew she was a human drinker from her eyes but I just didn't realize what that meant. She kills people, killed people, probably hundreds and I just invite her in my house. I talk to her like she's some kind of friend. How am I just realizing this is incredibly stupid of me?

It's like I have a death sent- I look up at the vampire I was just freaking out about. Her hands are on my shoulders stopping me from my hurried pacing. I didn't even notice I got up.

She's rubbing my arms now, speaking to me, trying to calm me and strangely its working.

"Hey it's okay. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down and we'll talk." She says in a soothing tone. Her voice doing wonders for my nerves.

After a couple of minutes I've calmed enough to sit back down at the kitchen counter. At inhuman speed she fills a glass of water, places it in from me and takes a seat opposite of me.

"Drink." I do as she said. "Are you okay?" There's actual concern and worry in her tone but I'm still too wrapped up in my thoughts to question it.

"Yeah I'm fine I just um kind of freaked out when it hit me just how you feed." I say quietly, hesitantly. I don't really know what's going on but I just feel like I should tell her what's going through my mind. "Wait. Why don't you just feed on animals?" Yes! Of course. She can just switch her diet and she won't have to kill anyone.

"I figured you would say that since you knew those 'vegetarian vampires'." She answers, pausing before continuing, "It's in our nature to feed from humans. There's a reason most vampires don't drink from animals besides the not tasting as good thing."

I can't tell if the last bit is a joke or not so I just wait for her to continue.

"We're weaker if we drink from animals. Not to mention it's a limited food source. If vampires start hunting animals they'll run out. Humans reproduce faster, there are billions all over the world and hundreds are born every day. They'll overpopulate if there's nothing killing them off as we are. So I will not be switching diets it's my nature and I've accepted who I've become. And if you're afraid of me hurting you I would never do that I have good control I've been around for centuries"

I stay quiet thinking about what she just told me. I guess she's right about a lot of it but its still wrong to kill people. James and his coven were human drinkers and they were going to kill me, at least he was.

"But it's not right." I whisper.

"It's natural, survival for vampires. And anyways humans are worse than us, well some of us. I try to do it as fast as I can to lessen their pain. I don't do it just to do it. There are humans who torture and play with people. Humans that commit horrible crimes against each other. I don't kill anyone under eighteen and there are humans who do." She replies and I know there's no pint in arguing against that since she has a point.

"There are vampires who do that too." I say it before I realize I'm doing it and I immediately lift my hand to my mouth.

"What do you mean?" And of course my sleeve rolls down from my movement, exposing my scar at that moment. She grabs my arm before I could cover it and looks at the scar. "Who did this?" She growls out under her breath but her touch is surprisingly gentle as she traces it softly.

I hesitate before just deciding to tell her everything that happened. Might as well get it all out now.

"I have to tell you everything that's happened since I met the Cullens."

"They did this?" She hisses tightening her grip as of to emphasize what they did.

Her response surprises me but I should have probably phrased that differently.

"No no. They didn't but it all goes together and if I tell you now I won't have to say anything later. Please just listen to me." I tell her, rushing it out. It's probably strange how I fell like I need to tell her things. Her grip loosens and she lowers her hand into my own, interlacing our fingers and taking me toward the living room. She sits me down than sits beside me letting go of my hand. I miss the warmth of it.

"Okay I'll listen now speak." I should probably be offended by how she just commanded me, I am.

"I don't have to tell you anything you know. I don't even know you. I won't respond to being spoken to like that." That seems to soften her expression.

"You're right, sorry. Can you pleeease tell me what happened?" She says softly, drawing out the please a bit mockingly.

"That's better."

* * *

(AN: i would really appreciate feedback on my writing. this is my first story and i correct it myself. thanks for reading, favoring, following, and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven P.O.V

"That's better."

"You're welcome." She rolls her eyes at my response and I can't help the slight upturn of my lips at her exasperated expression. She really is adorable.

"So how did you meet the Cullens?" I ask when it was apparent she wasn't going to begin, wanting to know how my mate ended up with that scar and who did it so I can kill them.

But then she hesitates and looks down, a sad grimace on her face, and I realize this must still be a sore subject for my mate. I take her hand and lace our fingers again to give her some sort of comfort.

"Um…I don't really know where to start." She says with a small nervous smile, looking at our joined hands.

"Why don't you start from the first time you saw them?" I ask softly.

She nods her head in agreement with a whispered 'okay'.

She pauses to think of how to begin then starts quietly, knowing I can hear her clearly, "I used to live with my mom in Phoenix, but since she had just gotten married I didn't want her to have to take care of me. So I moved here at the end of my sophomore year to live with my dad. It was the middle of April and I was transferred to Forks High School. That's where I met them, Edward had my Biology class." She looks up to see my reaction but I just give her a hopefully reassuring smile and nod my head for her to continue.

"Okay so he ends up saving me from being crushed by a truck and then I figured out what he is-"

"How did you figure it out?" I interrupt.

"Oh well I have this friend at the reservation and his tribe has these legends about the 'Cold Ones' and I put two and two together." I nod my head in acceptance, so she continues.

"Anyway I tell him I know what he is and that I'm not afraid and then he takes me to meet his family. Fast forward a few weeks into the month of June and they invite me to play baseball with them, well watch them play, and three Nomad vampires find us. At first they didn't notice me and were about to leave when the wind changed and they caught my scent. The leader decided to hunt me as some sort of a game-"

I growl out 'I'll kill him' at that and she hurries to calm me saying, "He's dead now, we went to Phoenix to try and keep me safe but he tricked me into meeting him at this ballet studio by claiming he had my mother. So of course like an idiot I go and don't even tell anyone. He goes into this long speech while he toys with me and ended up breaking my leg, then that's when he bites me here," she rolls up the long sleeve she's wearing again, revealing the scar of a vampire bite on her inner left wrist. I growl lowly at the sight again and run my cold fingers over it. She shivers at the touch and continues while I keep going with my movements, soothing both of us with the touch. "But Edward came and threw him off me then when everyone else arrived to kill James he sucked out the venom and next thing I know I'm at the hospital with a cast on my right leg and bandage on my wrist."

"James as in the psychotic tracker?" I ask. I don't even want to think about what he could've done to my mate. I've heard stories of him on my travels, he is, was, the monster we are made out to be.

At her nod I ask, "So what happened after that?"

"We come back and return to normal. I start my senior year and I was happy with Edward and his family, at least I thought I was." She mutters the last bit and I can tell she's trying not to cry now. I lift her chin and make her look at me. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears and when one escapes I wipe it with my thumb.

"You don't have to tell me." I tell her softly.

"I know," she replies and then adds, "But I want to." And my undead heart leaps at the trust in her eyes. I nod my head then lower my hand to hers again and squeeze it in silent reassurance.

"My birthday was a couple of months into the school year on November 12. Alice, she's another Cullen, decides to throw me a party at their home. When I'm opening a gift I get a paper cut and then Edward runs to me and throws me back into a table with glass trying to get me back safely and I end up with a bigger cut on my arm. The blood was too much and Jasper the newest to the 'diet' loses control but the others get him out in time. I never blamed him or any of them, it's their nature, I should have been more careful-"

"No." I cut in, "It was their fault, not yours, and Edward shouldn't have thrown you. They were the ones at fault for the incident. Okay?" She goes to disagree but I repeat more firmly "Okay." This time she nods.

"Good, so what happened after?" I ask moving to wrap my arms around her. She lays her head on my shoulder, turns into me, then answers "Well after that I didn't see anyone except Edward for a week and I didn't know why. I kept telling him that I didn't blame them but he never said anything about it, always avoided or dismissed the subject. He distanced himself from me and when I tried to confront him h-he told me we needed to ta-talk." A sob escapes her and I hold her tighter whispering words of comfort and encouragement in her ears. I can tell I'm the first she's told about this, given what they were, and she needs to let it all out.

"He took me to a clearing in the forest and told me that their leaving, that their leaving without me and when I asked why he said th-that I was just a t-toy and th-that he never lo-loved me." She's crying now and my chest aches at the sound of her sobs. "I don't know why he would lie to me. He said that I was his mate and that we would be together forever but he lied." She continues in between sobs and I growl at that. She is not his mate, she's MINE.

I hold her as she continues to cry letting her get it all out.

I can't believe how much my mate has gone through. All because of those idiots who had no right getting involve with my mate and playing with her emotions. They hurt her and when I find them, I'll make sure they pay for hurting my mate. My Bella.

* * *

_(AN: okay so I highly doubt the information was all correct but whatever doesn't matter much to my story. And I just realized they never properly introduced themselves, since my OC knows her name cause of the call from Jessica at the beginning and Bella doesn't know anything about her but ill cover Raven's story and background later on. As well as who that vampire she killed was. Thanks for reading. Any and all mistakes are my own.)_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabella P.O.V

As soon as I calmed I noticed how intimate our position was though I didn't freak out. It felt natural and right to be in her arms even if that confused me. I thought being with Edward was great, but it was awkward compared to how comfortable I am with her. We're still on the couch where we sat so I could tell her what happened. She's lying back against the couch and I'm snuggled into her side, practically on top of her lap. I didn't really notice when we shifted into this position but it feels too nice to move so I just hold on tighter.

I shift and tuck my head into her neck and breathe in her scent that seems to have a calming effect on me. She smells of nature and soft winds, if that makes sense. I didn't even realize I was sniffing her neck until I felt, more than heard, her chuckle underneath me.

"You enjoying yourself?" she asks amusement clear in her tone.

"Mmhm" I reply not even caring about how odd it is to be this comfortable with someone I literally just met yesterday. Speaking of which, "What time is it?" I ask my voice muffled by her neck.

"Sometime past twelve in the afternoon I'm guessing." She tells me bringing her hand up and running it through my hair. I wonder what she thinks of our position. She's not tense or moving away so I guess she's okay with it.

"Can you stay with me for the rest of the day, I don't want to be alone." I ask, my tone pleading for her to say yes. Talking about everything that happened brought up my sadness on their abandonment and I don't want her to go as well.

She lifts up my chin and looks directly into my eyes as she says "Of course. I'll never leave you." With such sincerity that my eyes water and I bury myself back into her neck tightening my hold on her. "Thank you." I mumble into her neck. She tightens her hold on me in reply.

A few moments pass with her still combing her fingers through my hair soothingly when I ask, "Can you tell me about yourself now? I don't even know your name."

I'm starting to agree with her on how strange I am if I'm hanging out with a human drinking vampire like it was the most natural thing to be with her. I'm not complaining though.

The hand in my hair stops for a second then continues as she replies, "Hm. You don't do you. Well, my name's Raven Jane." She starts off and her name seems to fit her.

"I was born on June 8 in the year 1763 to Leanne and Richard Jane. I don't remember much about my human life, but my parents' images are so clear in my mind. I was the spitting image of my mother, long jet black hair and piercing blue-grey eyes. I got my personality from my father though, hardworking and determined, if a bit playful. I did what I wanted to and never let anyone tell me different. My father would joke that I was as stubborn a bull sometimes when I argued against him." She lets out a small chuckle at that and I cut in when she pauses "Do you miss them?" she stays silent for a while then replies quietly "Sometimes."

I wait a couple more seconds then ask my next question "How were you turned?"

"I was dying when I was turned. The vampire who attacked me didn't realize I was still alive and that the venom inside me began to change me. He carried me deep into the woods and left me there, probably thinking the animals would finish me off." She starts in a sort of eerie reminiscent tone. "White hot fire pervaded my body for what felt like centuries but turned out to be no more than three days apparently." She finishes with a distant look in her eyes and I just know she's thinking about her change.

Wanting to bring her back to now I say softly, "I remember."

She snaps out of her memories at my statement. "Hm, you remember what?"

"The white hot fire. I remember how it felt when James bit me. I just wanted to die. It didn't last as log for me obviously but it was long enough to feel it begin to spread." When I finished that sentence Raven held me tighter and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry you went through that." I shook my head against her neck and reminded her softly, "You went through worse for longer."

Neither of us speak after that and I closed my eyes, oddly content in the moment, falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_(AN: A bit shorter since i try to write at least 1000 words per chapter but I wanted to switch the POV again so I will post the next chapter very soon. Hopefully.:)_


End file.
